Neverland
by Christy Marie23
Summary: A retelling of Peter Pan. Wendy's Mother is dead, her father is abusive. Just when her life is at it's worst a boy comes to take her away. I suck at summaries. Rated for violence, language and tender subjects. pleaz RnR


Disclaimer: Peter Pan and anything related to the original story belongs to J.M. Barrie. I own nothing about this except perhaps a bit of the plot.  
  
A/N: alright before I start I want to explain something. This story is my retelling of Peter Pan. It takes place more in modern times like around this year. Wendy's mother died when Wendy was only 8 so Wendy has no brothers. Her father is abusive and an alcoholic so please if you don't like that type of stuff I warn you now. Also Wendy's gonna be a bit American simply because I know nothing of the way people act in London so I apologize for that. Oh and Wendy, Peter and the boys are gonna be a bit older than they are in the book. This is because I believe you are still a child and don't become an official adult until you turn 18 (the legalizing age in the US). Also it leaves some room for a little romance. I hope that doesn't upset anyone.  
  
Ok then on with the story.  
  
-----  
  
All children should grow up with loving parents in cozy homes and with many friends right? For some that is the case but for one Wendy Darling life was not cakes and sunshine. For a Wendy Darling life was a nightmare and the biggest monster was her father.  
  
Before Wendy's mother died her father had been a very loving man, always smiling and boasting about his beautiful wife and charming daughter. However after the accident consumed by grief at the loss of his love he had taken to drinking and became more and more crude finding any excuse possible to take his anger out on the only person left in his life. Wendy at the time was only eight.  
  
Wendy, for the most part, had taken Mary Ann Darling's death better than anyone had thought the young child to. They all fussed over her hugging, kissing and whispering comforting words in her little ears but all she did was stare blankly at her mother's coffin as they lowered it down into the earth, her mother returning to where all life had began. 'Oh Wendy, it will all be alright…your mother loved you more than anything else to the world… You look so much like her. Mary Ann would be proud' they would tell her thinking these words could heal all. Oh but how could they know, how could they tell her such things without knowing if they were true or not. How could it ever be all right? How could her mother leave her if she loved her so? It was not ok and would never be ok. Wendy's mother was gone and was never ever coming back. For weeks Wendy had cried and cried without any sign of stopping until her father came into her room and slapped her to get her to shut up. That was the night Wendy's world became nightmarish with no sign of hope ever returning to her.  
  
Until that night. The night a boy, accompanied by a glowing speck, came into her room and left behind his shadow.  
  
-----  
  
"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Dear Wendy! Happy Birthday to you!  
  
The candles on the birthday cake flickered out one by one as Wendy blew on them. Little boys ran about her as Mrs. Goodman sliced the cake. Today was Wendy's 15th birthday and Mr. and Mrs. Goodman thought it would be a nice surprise if they had a party for her since her father was too busy. So Wendy's friend John had invited her to his home to 'help him with algebra homework' and once they had arrived she was hit with the biggest surprised she had had in years.   
  
"So Wendy how does it feel to be 15?"   
  
"Absolutely wonderful Mr. Goodman. Thank you very much for all this." Wendy smiled taking another bite of chocolate cake.  
  
"No, no dear it's our pleasure. What with your father always busy and all you hardly ever get to celebrate." Mrs. Goodman said cleaning her youngest boy's face clean of chocolate frosting.   
  
"Nah I don't mind. Dad's not much of a party person anyway," she laughed nervously and looked up at the clock. "Well it's getting late. I should head home now."  
  
"Oh dear cant you stay a little longer?"   
  
"No. Dad'll get mad." The was an understatement but she couldn't tell Mrs. Goodman that now could she? Gathering up her schoolbag and presents Wendy walked towards the front door.  
  
"At least wait for John to take you home."  
  
"No that's alright I'll manage on my own."  
  
"Alright dear walk safety." Mrs. Goodman called after her and Wendy turned to wave. She was worrying too much Wendy's house was on the next street so she didn't have to walk far. Stepping up to the door she dug through her bag for her keys then walked inside.  
  
"Where the hell were you?"  
  
Wendy jumped at the sound and turned to face her father. His hair was tousled and his tie wasn't even straight. "Err…I was at John's, daddy. We were doing our algebra homework."  
  
"What, can't do it yourself?" he said leaning over awkwardly. From this distance she could smell the alcohol in his breath. 'Great his been drinking again.'  
  
"I asked you a question girl. Answer your father when he speaks to you."  
  
"Dad I was just helping him with some math problem," she lied, "nothing else. I wasn't doing anything wrong."  
  
"Hmmm because of your lazy ass I missed dinner. Where is it Wendy its not on the table like it should." He pointed towards the kitchen table, which was indeed empty. She kicked herself mentally for losing track of time.  
  
"I'm sorry I'll start it right now ok?"  
  
He scowled turning to head towards the living room. "Humph just like Mary Ann. Lazy and thinks she can do whatever she wants."  
  
Wendy's blood began to boil. "Mommy was a wonderful woman and a hell of a lot better than you!" Her father's face snapped back around the look on his face purely satanic. Oh why couldn't she keep her mouth shut?  
  
"How dare you take that tone with me girl." He brought his hand down to strike her painfully on the cheek, knocking her off her feet. Wendy sat up and stared up at her father, hand on her cheek.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever talk back to me again. Or you'll find yourself on the streets. Now go to your room, I don't want to see your face."  
  
With that said Wendy ran towards her room, slammed the door behind her, and locked it tight and leaned against it, tears swelling up. She slid down to the ground, burring her face in her knees to stifle her sobs.   
  
Yeah her mother left her with such a mad man.  
  
-----  
  
Wendy lay in bed hours later, eyes closed to shut out the world but she did not sleep. She could not sleep, no matter how hard she tried. Why was this happening to her? What had she done? When she was young her father was very loving to her. She couldn't remember him ever being violent before the accident…so what made him change so much. She understood it as well as she understood her mother's death. It had happened so suddenly she couldn't comprehend what had happened. Father had said that her mother had fallen down the stairs and had taken a nasty blow to her head, but it didn't fit. She hadn't bothered to think of it before, it brought too many memories but now she couldn't help but wonder.  
  
Oh well, she would let it go for now. She couldn't think anyway, her head was pounding and the lack of sleep was horrible and she didn't know how she was going to hide the bruise on her face. Her teachers were beginning to get suspicious and her usual excuses weren't working. Damn it! I hate it when he hits me in the face. Those are the hardest to cover up. She just hoped John would leave her alone for once. She sighed and let her thoughts wander and she must had dozed off cuz the next minute she woke up the moon was already bright and halfway through the sky but that wasn't what was bothering her.  
  
There was someone in her room and it couldn't have been her father because she had locked her door. She opened one eye a bit and peeked around her room, first noting her open window (odd she didn't remember opening it) and a large black mass floating around in her room a ball of light floating around it. She could hear a mumbled whisper coming from the odd shadow and swore she heard bells in reply but shook it off knowing that someone unwelcome was in her room and it was no time for hallucinating. Slowly, so as not to grab the attention of the person in her room, she reached for anything near her bed that was hard enough to knock this person out with a hit. Lucky enough she found her textbook and slowly brought it under the covers. She closed her eyes tight, prayed for her mother to watch over her, then as quietly and quickly as she could she climbed out of bed and snuck behind who ever it was who had violated her privacy and personal space.  
  
She was about to bring the book down on the figure's head when the glowing ball floated into her face and shrilled in her ear. Wendy fell back from the sudden noise and covered her ears, dropping the book. The figure turned to face her and she could see sea-green eyes widen in surprise. It then turned towards the window and ran.  
  
Wendy wasn't about to let this person get away so easily. She jumped at the figure and grabbed for it, but only caught what felt like clothing. She glanced up in time to meet the face of a boy, her cornflower blue eyes locked with his sea-green gaze before he jumped out of her window.  
  
Stumbling forward she raced to the window and glanced around but there was no sign of the boy or his little glowing ball. She backed away from the window and looked at the substance she had caught in her struggle to capture the intruder. It was like a cloak, dark in color and felt like silk. She examined it a little longer before stuffing it into her drawer with a shrug. Lying back in her bed she thought about what just happened. The intruder was indeed a boy, one who looked to be around her age. She had never seen such a boy in her life. He was tall and lean and in the moonlight he seemed to glow with a golden light. His sun-kiss hair was unruly and unkempt and his sea-green eyes held a childish mirth. In short he was gorgeous but how could he have disappeared like that and why would he be in her room in the first place? As sleep washed over her again, Wendy dreamt of a place where her worries would fly away and she was safe in the arms of her mysterious stranger.  
  
-----  
  
Ok chapter 1 is done. Sorry if the ending kinda sucked but please bear with me. I'll make it better. Well I'm off to work on chapter 2 so pleaz tell me if you like this or not. Comments, ideas and even flames are welcomed. Though flames will be used to keep me warm. It's unusually cold down here in Florida… tootles. 


End file.
